


Blacked out

by spectralArtist



Series: Blacked out [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralArtist/pseuds/spectralArtist





	Blacked out

The rain picked up. A steady drum rapidly transforming to a torrential downpour. Each and every drop of rain pounding fiercely on the roof of the dilapidated old shed. A dazzling light filled the air, as a tree nearby burst in to flames the moment lightning touched it's surface. A loud boom rapped on your ear drums, which were threatening to pop. The air began to heat up as the sound of sizzling was soon brought to your attention. You looked around frantically, rising to your feet to try and pinpoint the disturbing noise. A putrid scent, that of scorched fur and burning flora, filled your nose. Then you saw it, the flames of the tree from earlier had set the ones around it alight. Ribbons of the small inferno, licking at the heavy foliage and under brush of the forest under story. The wind bellowed, attempting to outdo the roaring forest fire. You were unable to move, the lead flowing through your gains weighing you down greatly. A sudden crash above you draught you out of your delirium. The ceiling above you falling in. You blacked out


End file.
